


Spring Fever

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring has sprung… sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #380 "spring" (and inspired by true events!)

“It’s the third day of spring, McGee,” said Abby, huddling farther into her skull-patterned coat.

“I know,” said McGee.

“It was sixty degrees yesterday! I went to the park. I got an ice cream cone! Why is it twenty degrees out?”

McGee paused. “Do you want a whole explanation of climate change and the effects of greenhouse gases on global weather patterns? Because I’m pretty sure I got most of that information from you.”

“I know,” sighed Abby. “It’s just… _spring_ , Timmy!” She leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thanks for clearing the snow off my car.”

“You’re welcome, Abs.”

THE END


End file.
